Rattus Rattus
Rattus Rattus is the talking rat host of the Horrible Histories Sketch series. He is performed by John Eccleston, assisted by Scott Brooker. He is the star of the show. Family In the Series 4 Song Special, he is shown to have a nephew called Scrappus, in the Alfred The Great episode in series 6, he claims to have 7000 cousins, one of whom was eaten by Tang Chinese Empress Wu Zhetian and in both the Series 4 Rotten Romance special and the series seven Ridiculous Romantics episode he has a boyfriend called Ratardo. Personality Rattus Rattus is energetic and entertaining. He often attempts to make jokes throughout Horrible Histories (Possibly trying to entertain the children audiences.) He is also VERY Mischievous. Another thing he likes to do is dress up accordingly to the episode theme so he can match the era. (Example: The episode contains King Henry VIII, Rattus would most likely be dressed as a Tudor or executioner, or perhaps Henry himself.) He is also seen to be able to hold a sign with his tail. Story of his Life He was born as the illegitimate love child of Angela Merkel and the square shape from Mr Maker in Switzerland in Asda living by the candle aisle. This is what he recites as his inspiration to go into the candle making business at a young age. He spent most of his spare time candle making but also said to enjoy knitting and tapestry. He later pursued candle making creating the business “thicc candles” however it tragically went bankrupt after the they were sued by the wiggles. Rattus then changed his name to Fernando then moved to Romania where he sold various cheese’s and meat’s on the streets to pay for rent but says he knew deep down it truly wasn’t his passion. He decided to pursue his other ambition of acting. He claimed a big motivator of this was the great American entertainer Britney Spears album “Femme Fatale.” where he is quoted saying “you want a hot body, you want a Maserati you better work bitch.” He later booked the role of Harry Potter from the MCU franchise. However Thanos is a little annoying and tragically killed his character off after 154 years of portraying him, he left. Later he embarked on a YouTube career where he gave beauty and lifestyle advice but unfortunately had to prematurely quit because sister wanted to give the other rats a chance. He bought a mansion in the countryside of Norwich where he writes his Baybond fanfiction. In 2009 he was offered the script for horrible histories which he accepted immediately knowing that it would be a success. And then he got another role in horrible history's gory games with dave lamb. Trivia *He had a boyfriend in Series 4 and 7. *He's a serial killer who killed a pet flea. *In the Big Proms Party special, he enters the Royal Albert Hall via a sewage drainpipe. *also answers to Rattus, Rattus Rattus. *He once suggested that he would be a millionaire if there were a market for the fleas on his body. *He spinned Justin Bieber's jaw *Ate a small child *Can't finish a Nandos *Can rap fluently to Big Shaq's songs, Mans Not Hot and Man Don't Dance *Stans NCT *LGBT Icon *Was a famous pop icon up until 2009 when he decided to give up his musical career Gallery 446_horrible.jpg Hh_hollywood.jpg 146sq_hh_terribletreasures_.gif Horriblehistories_showcase.jpg|Rattus Rattus in the Terrible Treasures Game. IMG_E2155.JPG|Rattus Rattus falling asleep. Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Gory games